Big Brother en el Seireitei
by Loreley Kirkland
Summary: Que pasara cuando nuestros Shigamis entran a uno de los realitys mas famosos del mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola aquí yo bueno vengo con esta inspiración bien pero bien machacada, usada, quemada, y cualquier otra cosa que se les ocurra como ya he dicho antes Bleach no es mío si no Shiro-kun seria totalmente M-I-O entendido jejejejeje. A si espero que no me critiquen por mi forma de escribir porfis y espero que les guste.**

--------------------------------------------------------------

-¡que demonios pasa!¿ donde estoy todo esta oscuro?- dijo nuestro shinigami sustituto favorito chocando con algo mas grande que el.

-¡Oye idiota fíjate por donde caminas!-

-¿Eres tu Renji?-

-Claro que si pues quien mas baka- dijo un joven de cabellos rojos y tatuahes de la mitad de su cuerpo para arriba.

-¡como me has dicho!- dijo el pelinaranja enojado.

-¡¿estas sordo o que te dije baka?!-

-¡te voy a matar!- antes de que el pelinaranja cumpliera su amenaza el techo empiezo abrirse y el piso a subir, se empiezo a escuchar, música y muchos gritos y al momento de llegar al techo Ichigo y Renji se quedaron en shock.

-¡Hola como están yo Loreley-kun sere su anfitriona en Big Brother en el Seireitei y mi compañero sera Urahara vamos contigo…!- dijo la chica de cabellos negros hasta la mitad de la espalda en capas, vestia con una camisa y unos zapatos negros, una tela de color rosa mexícano en vez de cinturon y unos pescadores blancos. Atrás de Loreley aparece una gran pantalla y en ella se ve un hombre de pelos rubios y un sombrero singular.

-Bueno aquí estamos Loreley-kun parece que ya están aquí nuestros primeros concursantes que son...¡Ichigo y Renji vamos a ir con ellos!-Después de que nuestro sombrerero llegara con los concursantes les pregunto. ¿Cómo se sientes al estar aquí?

-…………-

-¿Creen que será divertido?-

-…………-

-¿Creen que ganaran?-

-…………-

-Parece que ubieran visto el trasero de Omaeda" Pues que crees nuestros concursantes no tienen palabra alguna para decir lo felices que se sienten al estar aqui ¡vamos con tigo Loreley-kun!-

-Que les pareció ehhh… espero que se estén divirtiendo porque al parecer aquí tenemos a nuestros siguientes concursantes ¡démosle la bienvenida al capitán del 6 escuadrón y a su hermana que es integrante de la 13 division Byakuga y Rukia kuchiki aplausos para ellos!- Y de repente se prende un letrero que dice "APLAUSOS" y se escuchan los aplausos.

-Ándale Oni-san ya veras que esto será divertido- dijo la chica de cabellos negros yde baja estatura.

-Rukia crees que un noble como yo puede rebajarse a un concursito de segunda como esto, pues estas muy equivocada ¡me largo!- Pero antes de que pudiera darse la media vuelta algo lo sujeto del hombro y lo llevo al centro del escenario.

-Y aquí esta nuestro querido Byakuya que con todo la felicidad del mundo vino a este genial concurso-

-Eso es mentira- dijo con cara de pocos amigos

-Claro que si- dijo levantando las cejas de forma picara

-Claro que no- dijo con su postura de yo tengo razon y tu no.

-Claro que si-

-Claro que no-

----------------------------------------------------UNA HORA DESPUES----------------------------------------------------

-Ya deja de decir tonterías y ve con tus compañeros a platicar sale- dijo dandole una palmadita en la espalda.

-¡Mira yo no quiero, estoy aquí contra mi voluntad estonces quítate de mi camino porque estorbas entendido!- dijo todo desesperado.

-A con que estas aquí contra tu voluntad ehhh…- dijo con sarcasmo

-¡Si!-

-Pues fijate- dijo calmada pero despues cambio de actitud -¡tú firmaste un contrato que dice que si no participas tu linda bufandita será dada a beneficencia o quemada tu decides su futuro buajaja buajaja!-

se ve como una Rukia intenta llevar a su hermano en estado de shock al lugar de los participantes antes de que le diera de pilon una convulsión por lo que le habian dicho.

-Bueno aquí estaremos para informarles de todo lo que suceda aquí-

-Téngalo por seguro por que esto tan solo es el comienzo, aun faltan muchos participantes por llegar, no se separen de su compu porque aquí estaremos esperándoles- dijo el rubio con su sombrerito.

-¡En la próxima trasmisión de Big Brother en el Seireitei!- dijeron al unisono los dos.

--------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado y espero que lo disfrutaran jejejeje.**

**Matsumoto: Buaaaaa… yo no voy a salir.**

**Loreley-kun: Claro que si vas a salir tú tranquila.**

**Toushiro: calla Matsumoto no ves que es mejor no salir**

**Loreley-kun: Porque dices eso shiro-kun si yo te quiero mucho**

**Toushiro: Ehhh…. No era cierto era una broma jejejeje**

**Loreley-kun: Conste ehhh… bueno aquí nada mas para decirles que espero ver sus comentarios y ustedes decidirán quien estará en Big Brother en el Seireitei ustedes tienen el poder jejejeje bueno estaré esperando y si no llegan comentarios tendré que continuarles pero yo tengo fe en ustedes chaito nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola sip ya se me tarde dos meses en subir este cap jejejejejeje bueno.**** Bleach no es mío si no Shiro-kun seria totalmente M-I-O entendido jejejejeje y Kira seria totalmente de mi hermana, espero que sea de su total agrado y que empiece el espectáculo…**

-----------------------------------------------------------

En el capitulo anterior…

-Bueno aquí estamos Loreley-kun parece que ya están aquí nuestros primeros concursantes que son...¡Ichigo y Renji vamos a ir con ellos!-Después de que nuestro sombrerero llegara con los concursantes les pregunto. ¿Cómo se sientes al estar aquí?

-…………-

-¿Creen que será divertido?-

-…………-

-¿Creen que ganaran?-

-…………-

-Parece que ubieran visto el trasero de Omaeda" Pues que crees nuestros concursantes no tienen palabra alguna para decir lo felices que se sienten al estar aqui ¡vamos con tigo Loreley-kun!-

-Ya deja de decir tonterías y ve con tus compañeros a platicar sale- dijo una palmadita en la espalda.

-¡Mira yo no quiero, estoy aquí contra mi voluntad estonces quítate de mi camino porque estorbas entendido!- dijo todo desesperado.

-A con que estas aquí contra tu voluntad ehhh…- dijo con sarcasmo

-¡Si!-

-Pues fijate- dijo calmada pero despues cambio de actitud -¡tú firmaste un contrato que dice que si no participas tu linda bufandita será dada a beneficencia o quemada tu decides su futuro buajaja buajaja!-

se ve como una Rukia intenta llevar a su hermano en estado de shock al lugar de los participantes antes de que le diera de pilon una convulsión por lo que le habian dicho.

------------------------------------------

-Bienvenidos a Big Brother en el Seireitei- dijeron nuestros anfritiones.

-Hoy seguimos presentando a los concursantes y las reglas de este programa y si no quieren seguirlas serán expulsados, humillados, quemados...-

-¿Olle no crees que te estas pasando?- dijo la chica un poco asustada por la conducta de su compañero

-¿Tu crees? yo no le veo nada malo jejejeje mejor hay que continuar?- dijo con una gran sonrisa y sacando de la nada una pasta detal colgate y enseñandosela a su compañera.

-Jejejeje tienes razon, para representar al escuadrón ocho vienen su capitán y su teniente ¡Démosles una cordial bienvenida a Shunsui Kyōraku y Nanao Ise!-

-Bueno como se sienten al estar aquí- dijo el rubio con aliento de menta.

-hic pues es hic un honor hic estar representando hic a nuestro hic escuadron hic- pero es interrumpido por un golpe de un libro de parte de una mujer que lo acompañaba.

-Capitan mejor callese que esta avergonzando a nuestro escuadron-

-Pero Nanao que tiene de malo hic yo te quiero mucho hic y quiero que seas la madre de mis hijos hic-

-Presisamente eso mejor nos vamos con los demás... ¡¿espere que demonios acaba de decir?! ¡como se atreve a decirme eso y esa frace ya tiene dueño, ademas de borracho un ladron sin vergunza!-

-Pero Nanao hic yo te quiero mucho hic ademas hic no seas aguafiestas hic- y se ve como la teniente del 8º escuadrón se lleva a un capitán ebrio o mas bien un trapeador humano jejejeje pero que bien esta limpiando.

-Bueno esos fueron los comentarios de Shunsui Kyōraku y Nanao Ise, ahora vamos con tigo Loreley-kun parece que ya están con tigo los siguientes participantes que se ven muy animados ¿no es así?-

-Claro que si estoy junto con el capitán de 11º escuadrón Kenpachi Zaraki junto con su teniente Yachiru Kusajishi y sus oficiales Ikkaku Madarame y Yumichika Ayasegawa parece que están cansados ¿Por qué?-

-Es que ken-chan se perdió y anduvimos perdidos y no encontrábamos el set-

-Eso no es cierto además tu nos habías guiado-

-Claro que no además tú eres el jefe no es así Ken-chan- y se ve a un Kenpachi soltando un gran suspiro de derrota algo raro en el mejor dicho algo imposible jejeje.

-Bueno ¿que los a motivado a participar en este concurso?-

-Yachiru- habian dicho Ikkaku y Yumichika en corito todos agobiados.

-¿Por qué dicen eso?-

-Por que se le antojo y nada más- habian dicho los dos señalando a una niña de cabellos rosados devorando todo a su alcance.

-Bueno parece que ya nos han dado su opinión vamos con tigo Urahara- dijo la chica con la gotita tipica en si cabeza.

-O.O no me lo vas a creer Loreley-kun-

- ¿Qué pasa Urahara?-

-Pues del Hueco mundo han venido Gin Ichimaru y Sōsuke Aizen ohhh… ya vienen vamos a preguntarles ¿Qué los a traído a venir a aquí?-

-Bueno es que digamos que el Hueco Mundo no es muy divertido y como en el futuro dere el dominante del mundo y del las galaxias buajajaja por que no empesar por conquistar el mundo de la farandula-

-¿Y donde esta Tosen?-

-Pues alguien tenía que quedarse a vigilar que los arrancar nos hicieran travesuras- dijo el de cabellos lilas

-Bueno pues Bienvenidos ¬.¬ -

-Bueno eso si fue sorpresivo ¿no es asi Urahara? cambiando de tema aquí tenemos a los tenientes del 3º, 5º y 9º escuadron Izuru Kira, Momo Hinamori y Shūhei Hisagi exactamente jejejejeje bueno que los trai por aquí-

-Pues la verdad para divertirnos no es así chicos jejeje- dijo la unica chica del grupo

-Si tú lo dices- dijo el dueño del tatuaje 49

-vamos no será tan malo, vamos allí esta Renji vamos con el- dijo el rubio que cai al piso repentinamente parece que alguien le puso el pie jejjejeje (claro que no fui yo para vengarme con mi hermana jejeje), que despues es ayudado por sus compañeros y se ve como los tenientes se unen al grupo de los ya mencionados.

-bueno aquí tenemos a Orihime Inoue, Uryū Ishida y Yasutora Sado que representan al mundo real ¿Qué les parece este evento?- dijo nuestro sombrerero loco.

-Pues yo creo que es una forma muy divertida de juntar a las personas y Kurosaki- kun podran probar mis deliciosos platos-

-OMG!!! O.O- (expresaron sin pena alguna lo que pensaban estos chicos jejejeje.)

-¿Pero que crees Inoue? la comida sera oficiada por mi tienda pero si te sirve de consuelo puedes ponerte esta camiceta sale ( la camiceta decia "la tienda de urahara es la mejor"), bueno cambiando de tema aquí esta un comentario de los participantes regresamos con tigo Loreley-kun-

-Bueno hace unos momento estuvimos con los Vizars y al parecer se les quito la alegría al ver a algunas personas pero horita me acompañan Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Rangiku Matsumoto y Jūshirō Ukitake ¿Cómo se sienten?-

-Muy bien si estoy aquí muy feliz, ve taicho no es tan malo como usted decía?-

-¡Matsumoto!- decia el pobre chico apenas saliendo de la prision en el que lo tenia su teniente.

-Vamos Hitsugaya va a ser divertido además aquí tengo unos dulce se que no es tu cumplaños pero que importa toma- y empieza a sacar dulce de quien sabe donde y al final se ve a Toushiro cargando una montaña de dulces- Bueno espero que te gusten me voy a juntar con los demás adiós.-

-Bueno espero que estén muy felices-

-¡No voy a estar aquí!- dijo el capitan saliendo de de una montaña de dulces

-Vamos taicho será divertido-

-¡No Matsumoto!-

-Y si te doy una SA-DI-A- dijo la chica con mirada traviesa

-mmmmmmm ¡NO!- dijo el chico

-Que tal 5 SA-DI-AS-

-Quizas- dijo el chico dudando y con eso la chica se dio cuenta que el capitan estaba a su merced

-Una dotación de sandias por el tiempo que dures en el juego y es mi ultima oferta-

-¡acepto!- dijo el chico sin dudarlo y la chica dijo despues con una sonrisa -Yo sabia que lo harías Shiro-kun-

-Bueno parece que ya están todos los concursantes pero no se olviden mañana llegaran los participantes secretos y ustedes en casa son quienes lo van a decidir esperamos sus llamadas XD-

-Los esperamos. En la próxima trasmisión de Big Brother en el Seireitei-

--------------------------------------------------

**Loreley-kun- Vez Toushiro no fue tan malo verdad-**

**Toushiro- aja- se ve a Toushiro comiendo una sandia.**

**Loreley-kun- hay que lindo te vez jejejeje ustedes no lo creen, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y espero sus comentarios no importa que sean bueno y malos pero que no sean entupidos sale bueno los quiero mucho chaito…-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya se, ya se, me tardo mucho, pero que puedo hacer yo una floja sin remedio jejejejeje ya pasaron mazo menos 3 meses desde que actualice pero ni modo se tendrán que aguantar jejeje bueno. Bleach no es mío si no Shiro-kun seria totalmente M-I-O entendido y en este capitulo contamos la ayuda de mi estupida hermana menor Laila-Chan OwO.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

En el capitulo anterior…

-Bueno ¿que los a motivado a participar en este concurso?-

-Yachiru- habían dicho Ikkaku y Yumichika en corito.

-¿Por qué dicen eso?-

-Por que se le antojo y nada más- habían dicho los dos señalando a una niña de cabellos rosados devorando todo a su alcance.

-Y si te doy una SA-DI-A- dijo la chica con mirada traviesa

-mmmmmmm ¡NO!- dijo el chico

-Que tal 5 SA-DI-AS-

-Quizás- dijo el chico dudando y con eso la chica se dio cuenta que el capitán estaba a su merced

-Una dotación de sandias por el tiempo que dures en el juego y es mi ultima oferta-

-¡acepto!- dijo el chico sin dudarlo y la chica dijo después con una sonrisa -Yo sabia que lo harías Shiro-kun-

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hola, hola como están esperemos que estén bien y si no con esta entrega de Big Brother en el Seireiteise reirán tanto que se aran pipi no es así Loreley-kun-

-Claro que si bueno hoy les vamos a decir cuales son las reglas de este reality que a sido creado por la Sociedad de Mujeres Shinigamis y bueno aquí empezamos- y la chica saca la típica lista enorme que no puede faltar.

- Regla 1º Prohibido salir de la casa_-dijo el chico de cabellos rubios con su cara seria.

- Regla 2º Serán monitoreados por cámaras las 24 horas eso significa si se rascan el trasero los verán la audiencia, si se bañas encuerados lo vera la audiencia algo que a mi no me molesta jejejeje, y si se tiran un pun- fue interrumpida por los concursantes.

-Nos verá la audiencia- habían dicho todos juntos.

-pues eso no era lo que quería decir es que van a quedar como el hazmerreír de todo el mundo pero si ustedes lo quieren ver así esta bien jejejeje pues sigamos-

- Regla 3º Si alguien resulta muerto por culpa de otro nos demandaran los de derechos humanos, pero como también hay shinigamis entonces, nos llegaría también una demanda de los de derechos shinigamis y entonces si un shinigami mata a un hollow no hay problema con los derechos shinigamis pero tendríamos problemas con los derechos de los hollow entonces...- todos los concursantes dijeron -¡Ya cállate!- todos furiosos.

- Ya ya, lo único que iba a decir es que en resumido nadie puede matar a alguien.-

- ¡¿No lo pudiste haber dicho antes?!-

-Pues… la verdad no se me ocurrió jejejeje- Dijo Urahara con su sonrisa Colgate.

- Ándales ya cálmense bueno la Regla 4º No pueden desafiar a Big Brother, si no, los matara buajajajajja-

-Pero tu has dicho que nadie puede matar- dijo Renji todo molesto

-Es que Big Brother es Big Brother.-

-Eso no explica nada lo sabias-

-Bueno Urahara di la siguiente regla- dijo la chica toda alegre

-Me ignoro la vieron, me ignoro_-dijo el pelirrojo con cara de What The Fuck?

-Regla 5º Consideraran a Urahara su dios máximo y harán todo lo que el les pida y le rezaran en la noche en la comida y después de cada vez de que ganen un reto…

Urahara nuestro que estas en la tiendita de la esquina,

Santificado sea tu sombrerito,

Venga a nosotros tus dulces,

Hágase su voluntad en la tierra como en Big Brother,

Danos hoy tu sonrisa de cada día,

Perdona nuestras ofensas como tú perdonas a Renji con tu bastoncito,

No nos dejes caer en la tentación de Yoruichi

Y líbranos de Aizen amen.

-Eso lo acabas de inventar Urahara- dijo Ichigo apuntándolo con el dedito acusador.

-Yo no lo invente fue Big Brother- dijo comiéndose su paleta en espiral.

- ¡Reunión!- Grito Ichigo y se juntaron todos en bolita, entonces Aizen dice… - Se supone que somos enemigos- entonces Byakuga interrumpió y dijo - El tiene razón- y después Ichigo… -Si somos enemigo pero, pero…- -Pero que Ichigo- dijo la teniente de la 10 división. - Solo miren las reglas son absurdas, en especial la ultima suena muy gay, si el llega tan lejos con Urahara, imagínense lo que harán con nosotros.- Entonces todos lo piensan mejor y solo se escucha una palabra - ¡NOOOOOOO!-

-No creen que están exagerando- dijo la anfitriona _-se ven totalmente ridículos-

-Ella tiene razón chicos hay que tomar mejor la situación sale- dijo Rukia

-Tienes razón- así todos se tranquilizaron y volvieron a la normalidad.

-Bueno la 5º Regla es que cada martes ustedes tendrán un reto no importa lo absurdos que sean los tendrán que cumplir, el miércoles escogerán a sus favoritos a ser expulsados y el domingo se sabrá quien sale de la casa, y esas fueron todas las reglas-

-Entonces pueden empezar a entrar a la casa en la estrada habrá una sorpresita jejeje- dijo el sombrerero loco sacando otra paleta de su bolsillo.-

Después se habré una puerta enorme y se ve una casa grandota con un patio hermoso con piscina y un laguito con pececitos y llenos de cerezos y uno a uno entran los concursantes.

-Bueno como ya no están nuestros concursantes hablemos de los que van a hacer posibles este programa. Nuestro programa esta patrocinado por la tiendita de Urahara y el hospital del papa de Ishida.- dijo Loreley-kun

-Bueno después el grupo técnico esta a cargo del capitán Mayuri, la teniente Nemu y el Instituto de Ciencia e Investigación-

- El jefe de cámaras será Yoruichi y su asistente será Soi Fong junto con todas Fuerzas especiales Shinigami- dijo el sombrerero junto con Soi Fong y un gato negro.

-En el departamento de medicina estará la cuarta división liderada por la capitanía Unohana y su teniente Isane-

-Y por ultimo lugar y no menos importante nuestro querido productor Yamamoto-Genryūsai- dijeron al unísono los anfitriones.

-Bueno eso es todo por hoy pero no se desesperen que pronto vendrá en la próxima semana en Big Brother en el Seireitei chaito hasta la próxima transmisión.-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno jejejeje aki les dejo este cap jejejjejeejjee, bueno si quieren que alguien mas este en big brother solo diganme espero muchos Review jejejejeje bueno aun pueden elejir a los concursantes sorpresa jejejejejejeje bueno hay los dejo haber si no me tardo tanto la proxima vez.**

**Ichigo: Claro que lo haras**

**Loreley-kun: ¡QUE TE PASA FRE-SI-TA! **

**Ichigo: no nada sere niño bueno, pero no me digas fresita pero...¡ ERES UNA FLOJA POR ESO ES QUE DIGO QUE SI TE VAS A TARDE!**

**Loreley-kun: No repondere a eso bueno adios antes de que haga fresas con crema chaito.**

**Ichigo****: O.O**

**Tobi: El unico niño bueno soy yo**

**Loreley-kun: Tobi que haces aki tu deberias estar con mi estupida hermana menor**

**Tobi: Es que me perdi, porque estaba paseando por el set de big brother con Laila-chan y me perdi por sortarle la mano**

**Loreley-kun: Tobi te digo un secreto**

**Tobi: Un secreto entre amigos**

**Loreley-kun: si tobi (dijo con sarcasmo)**

**Tobi: SIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**Loreley-kun: Eres un idiota**

**Ichigo: Secundo la mocion**

**Tobi: sniff, sniff, soy un chico bueno ¡ soy a good boy!**

**Laila-chan: ¿Alguien dijo Fresas con crema?(seguida por Itachi)**

**Tobi: Laila-chan, Itachi-san han venido a salvarme**

**Laila-chan e Itachi: solo venimos por las fresas con crema Tobi**

**Tobi: O. ,yo tambien vine por las fresas con crema**

**Loreley-kun: Tobi no se supone que te perdiste**

**Tobi: A si, tambien eso, pero principalmente las fresas con crema**

**Ichigo: ¿Olle los amigos de tu hermana son tan estupidos como ella?**

**Loreley-kun: Lamentablemente si**

**Ichigo: Saben ellos que las fresas con crema era un insulto para mi **

**Loreley-kun: No, no lo saben vamonos y hay que dejarlos junto sale.**

**Se ve como Loreley-kun e Ichigo se aleja lentamente antes de que se dieran cuenta.**

**Continuara.... En el regalo mas grande Cap. no tengo idea es en el ultimo que suba sale es por Laila-Chan 0w0 Advertencia: ES YAOI **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno… aquí les traigo la continuación de ****Big Brother en el Seireitei**** jejeje y espero que lo disfruten mucho, Bleach no es mío si no… no se me ocurre nada ya me acorde. Sh****iro-kun seria totalmente M-I-O entendido.**

-Que buen programas dimos no es Loreley-kun- expreso Urahara

-Si, si como tu digas- articulo la chica de cabellos negro mirando al infinito.

-Estas bien parece que algo te preocupa-

-Pues es que me estaba preguntando que si se supone que el martes tendrán el reto y el miércoles la expulsión no debe haber alguien encargado de trasmitir el programa los miércoles para que el público sepa quienes son los nominados y voten por el que quieran que se quede no crees-

-Olle tienes razón y pues no seremos nosotros porque nuestro contrato dice que solo trabajamos los domingos-

-Además si te das cuenta hay una larga fila de personas con papeles y no creo que sean fotos para autografiar Kisuke-

-Me gustaría saber como seria nuestra o nuestro nuevo compañero jeejeje-

-No seas un pervertido-

-No lo soy solo me estaba haciendo la idea que podría ser alguien guapo, haber… ¿No te gustaría que llegara alguien así?

-Pues no estaría mal pero la verdad…-

-¿La verdad es?

-Que no lo había imaginado gracias ahora are lo posible para que se cumplan los requisitos que yo quiera-

-Eso no es justo no uses mi idea-

-Tú ni siquiera mencionaste algo así solo que querías saber como seria nuestro compañero jejeje-

-Eso no es justo-Dijo el rubio enojado.

Mientras que Urahara y Loreley-kun estaban discutiendo. En la oficina de Yamamoto y la presidenta y vive presidenta de la Asociación de mujeres shinigami estaban discutiendo un tema muy familiar al anterior hablado por los presentadores.

-Cómo es posible que se les haya paso ese asunto, no podemos obligar a Loreley-kun o a Urahara a trabajar si ya firmaron el contrato, ¡Se supone que todo iba a salir bien no es así Nanao Ise!- dijo el capitán general de los 13 escuadrones.

-No se preocupe ya lo tenemos todo solucionado en la entrada del edificio ya pusimos una hoja de solicitud de empleados- dijo la chica subiendo un poco sus lentes.

-Mire es igual a este- hablo de repente la chica de pelos rosados, poniéndole un papel en la cara casi limpiando los mocos al capitán.

-Déjame leerlo-

**Se solicita Co-anfitrión(a) para ****Big Brother en el Seireitei**

**Requisitos…:**

**La verdad no hay requisitos, solo con que quiera trabajar aquí, **

**sea alguien carismático,**

**que sea un fan de Bleach "no es afueras este" **

**y no importa que sea un loco maniático solo que quiera divertirse **

**y tener todos los miércoles libres. **

**(si un lector quiere participar mándenme su solicitud en un Review y lo leeré con mucho gusto y hay veremos que pasa)**

-Bueno esta bien es una copia no es así-

-claro que no, es el que estaba en la entrada, si quieres ya lo puedo poner- dijo la chica pelirosa feliz.

**-**¿Qué haremos con usted presidenta?- menciono la chica de lentes toda resignada.

-Quiero que vallan y pongan esa hoja a la entrada y que tan siquiera le saquen una copia por si se pierde entendido- dijo el capitán molesto

-Sale vale- menciono Yachiru.

-Espérame presidenta, con su permiso Taicho- dijo la pelinegra antes de salir por la puerta.

**Bueno se que no es el mejor pero aquí se los dejo es que estoy en exámenes y es para que tengan algo, bueno lo menciono de nuevo si ustedes quieren ser la anfitriona o anfitrión déjenme su curriculum en un Review y con descripción fisica sale si no me la tendré que inventar.**


End file.
